Dear Fred
by LittleHarlequinDoll
Summary: George writes holiday letters to his twin.


_27 November 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Well, it's the first winter without you. Strange isn't it? Everything this year is a first: first summer, first winter, first sale. Yeah, I reopened the store just last week. You'd like it, I think. I made a new product, just for you: Fred's Foreverlasting Fireworks. They don't really last forever, but pretty close. It's really weird writing this, but Ginny told me it'd be a good idea. Help me move on, I guess. Who know, maybe it will. Maybe I don't want to let go._

_1 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_It snowed today, first snow of the season. You always loved the first snow, even if you would never admit it. You always said it was because the first snow made the best snowballs. You were like that about stuff you liked. Like Angelina. You always said you liked her for her...well, you know. But I knew that you really liked her. I'm starting to think maybe Ginny was right; this really does help. Your fireworks are selling great. You'd be proud._

_2 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_It's still snowing. I spent all day thinking about past winters. Isn't that corny? Remember that year we cursed the snowball to follow Ron around? It hit him on the head all day until Bill reversed the curse and it hit you in the face. I laughed so hard I almost wet myself. There was that year at Hogwarts that you, Lee, and I creamed Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Or that time we went sledding down that hill, behind the house. You nearly ran over Loony Lovegood. She told you off pretty soundly for sledding over her patch of snowdrops. You helped her plant a whole new patch the next spring. I'm pretty sure she fell in love with you that day._

_4 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I ran into Angelina today. I took her to lunch and we talked about old times. I think I'm falling in love with her. We went for a walk in the little park across from her house. We talked about you a lot, and she cried. She misses you, you know. There are a lot of people that miss you._

_5 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I invited the family over for dinner today. It's nearly midnight, but everyone only just left. Ginny and Harry came. I think everyone knows that it won't be more than a year before they're engaged. Ron and Hermione came, too, and Hermione was wearing a diamond on her ring finger. They're going to wait until she turns 19, though. Bill and Fleur came, and it's pretty obvious that she's expecting. Mum and Dad were there, of course, and Charlie. Percy was there too. It's still a little awkward with him, but we're getting there. Angelina came. I honestly think I love her. Our little flat was bursting at the seams, but it still felt empty without you there._

_7 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I decorated the store yesterday. I kept putting it off, because it wouldn't be the same, but it looks really nice now. Angelina helped me. I miss you. I miss you every day, but more today. Why'd you have to go? I feel empty without you. It's like half of me is gone too, and I've got this gaping hole. It's never going to be filled, ever._

_10 December 1998_

_Dear Fred, I'm not mad at you. I was just a bit tetchy that day. Anyway, Lee came by yesterday. I haven't seen him since your funeral. We talked a lot about our school days. The good years. We sort of avoided anything really recent. I've been doing that a lot lately. I wonder if I'll ever be able to talk about it. I had to close the store today because it snowed so much. You would have made something fun out of it, but I just sat in the flat and went over the sales books._

_11 December 1998_

_Dear Fred, _

_Ginny came over today, because it was another snow day and she figured I'd be lonely. She was right of course. We finally talked about that day. I actually cried. I couldn't do that around anyone but Ginny. Mum would try and comfort me, and our brothers wouldn't be much help, but Ginny just let me get it all out. She didn't even try and give me a hug, whereas mum would have smothered me. Ginny reminds me a lot of you, only nicer. I told her about Angelina, too. She told me to wait until I was ready. Something she gives good advice, that sister of ours._

_13 December 1998_

_Dear Fred, _

_I was able to open the shop again today. It was still really snowy, though, and the shop was bloody cold. I had Hermione come over and show me how to do those little flames in a jar that she's so good at. I've got a bunch of those around the shop now, and it's a bit warmer. I wonder, if you were here, if you would get tired of my rambling. But I figured if I wrote about every day stuff then it'll seem normal._

_15 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Sales are booming. I guess there are a lot of budding pranksters who want our stuff for Christmas. It's really weird thinking that you won't be here for Christmas. Angelina's been coming round more often. We go out to lunch sometimes, or out for walks, but mostly we just talk. It's surprisingly easy to talk to her. She's coming to the Burrow for Christmas. I wonder what you would think about that._

_17 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I've noticed that I'm not very funny anymore. Sure, I make people laugh at work, where I have to, but I haven't cracked a single joke. I don't think I've smiled at all since you...died. I wonder if I was only funny because of you._

_20 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_There's only five days left until Christmas. I've closed the store until January third, so there won't be anything to keep me busy. Well, there's Angelina, I guess. She's been coming around almost every day now. I think I'm going to ask her out on a real date soon. Do you remember when you went to the Yule Ball with her in sixth year? I made fun of you for asking her, because she was always just one of the guys. I think that I know why you asked her._

_21 December 1998_

_Dear Fred, _

_I came home today, and Angelina came with me. It's really crowded here, with everyone all here, but it's really warm and almost cheery. It's still not the same without you, but we're learning to cope. I laughed for the first time today, thanks to Angelina. I don't even remember what she said, but it felt so good to laugh, and to hear her laugh back. Did you ever notice how pretty her laugh is?_

_24 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_It's Christmas Eve. Today more than ever I realized that it's almost Christmas and you're not here. It's weird thinking that we can't do our annual Christmas Eve prank. I caught mum crying in our room today over a pair of your old knickers._

_25 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Today's Christmas Day, and I almost didn't want to open my gifts. It was almost enough to make me cry not seeing your presents piled next to mine. Mum got teary-eyed again. It was still very festive, but it was also more subdued than normal, in a way. I know that you would want us to be happy, but it's so hard with you gone._

_27 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I came back to the flat today. It's really quiet and empty after the bustle of the Burrow. I walked around the flat a few times after dropping Angelina off at her place. It never really hit me how quiet this place is until I got back from all that noise._

_28 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Yesterday I finally decided that the quiet was too much. I went back to Angelina's place, and we went on our first real date. It was a nice Muggle restaurant, really fancy. We laughed a lot. I never realized how good it feels to laugh. You always made me laugh, even when I didn't want to._

_31 December 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Tomorrow's a new year, a new start. Your fireworks are all sold out. Lots of New Years parties, I guess. Angelina and I are going to have our own little party in her backyard. We're going to light all of your favourite fireworks, just for you. And for us, I suppose. Hopefully the new year will bring something for all of us._

"This is for you Fred," George said as he lit the last and biggest firework. It flew up into the sky and burst into a million sparks of a dozen different colors. The clock struck midnight. "Happy New Year, brother," he whispered.

"Happy 1999," Angelina said with a smile, wrapping her arms around George's waist.

"Yeah," George murmured. "I hope so."

_25 December 1999_

_Dear Fred,_

_It's Christmas again; the second one without you. It's strange to think that it's been a whole year and a half since you've been gone. This past year was very full. I didn't write much, so I'll tell you all about it now. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, was born on the 14__th__ of April. She's going to be as beautiful as her mum, but she's got the Weasley hair. Percy and Penelope Clearwater are engaged. They're planning on getting married July of 2001. Ron and Hermione got married last month, so they'll be spending Christmas at they're new house this year. Ginny and Harry are engaged; no surprise there. Charlie's been seeing a girl from his dragon center, her name's Elizabeth something-or-other. And Angelina and I are engaged. We're getting married next June. Your picture is going to be next to me as best man. It's not as good as the real thing, but it will work. Angelina and I really wish you could be there._

_ The store is doing well. I came out with lots of new products, and they're selling quickly. Your fireworks are still a favourite._

_ Last year, when Ginny said I should write these letters, I thought she was crazy. But I don't think so anymore. Sometimes it's almost like I'm talking to you. I love you, Fred. I never told you that enough, but I do. And you'll still be with me, no matter how many years go by._

_Love always,_

_George_

"Are you ready darling?" Angelina stuck her head into the study just as George was tucking the last letter into its envelope.

"Yes," he replied, smiling as he picked up the pile of envelopes. "Let's go." They walked together to the front room fireplace, where a merry fire was crackling. George stepped forward and took a handful of Floo powder from the flowerpot on the mantle. He threw the powder into the flames, which immediately turned a brilliant green. Stepping into the flames, he shouted, "The Burrow!" He tucked his arms to his sides as he spun faster and faster until he landed abruptly on the hearth of the Burrow. He stepped out of the way just in time to miss getting hit by Angelina.

"There you are!" George was enveloped in a warm hug before he could brush himself off.

"Hello mum," he laughed, hugging her back.

"And hello Angelina dear!" Molly hugged Angelina next, who hugged back with a smile.

"Hello mum," Angelina said as she pulled back.

"Now, I'll let you two do what you need to do, and I'll have hot stew waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks mum," George said gratefully, kissing her on the cheek before taking Angelina's hand and heading outside through the kitchen door. George fingered the envelopes as they walked through the snow, smiling slightly.

"Here we are," Angelina whispered, coming to a halt. George looked at the headstone before him.

_Fred Weasley_

_1 April 1978 – 2 May 1998_

_Beloved brother,_

_Friend, son, you brought_

_joy to all who knew you._

"Hello Fred," George murmured. Angelina released his hand and he stepped forward to kneel before the tombstone, heedless of the snow that quickly soaked the knees of his jeans. "I know that you'll never see these," George said, looking down at the envelopes, "but I figured this was the right thing to do with them." He took out his wand and pointed it at the ground in front of Fred's headstone, clearing a small space of snow. He gently laid the pile of envelopes, about two dozen, in the spot and murmured another spell. "There," he said, "now they won't get wet." He laid a hand on the top of the cold stone. "I love you," he whispered as he stood up. He turned to see Angelina still stand behind him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, holding her hand out to him.

"Yes," he answered, taking her hand as snow began to fall gently out of the pearly gray sky. "I'm fine."

They walked back inside, and George could have sworn he heard a very soft, mischievous laugh coming from Fred's grave.

_Fin_


End file.
